


【Suicide Squad:Hell to Pay】FXCK TO HEAVEN (銅虎/死射)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad:Hell to Pay
Genre: ABO, Alpha bronze tiger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BOTTOM ! DEADSHOT, M/M, Omega deadshot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 看完動畫後覺得這一對超有愛，沒有字面意義的幹上一場真是太可惜了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO設定  
> *大推這部 ! 真的很好看 ! 死射超帥>///<

挺諷刺的是，犯罪界在性別平權這一塊向來走在世界尖端。

當然，對於Omega們都喜歡大支槍這個說法他也只是笑笑。死亡射手本人對於臂上那兩隻操控性與活動度十足的小傢伙相當滿意。

 

"嗨甜心，今天也在想著越獄去見寶貝女兒嗎 ? "

如果隔壁澳洲佬不要每天甜心甜心叫個沒完，佛洛伊德相信美夢監獄可以算得上天堂了。

男人狠狠翻了個白眼，將那些-事實上做工相當精緻的-迷你迴旋鏢對準袋鼠大叔的眼睛射回去。

勞頓平時可是個冷靜謹慎的傢伙，可惜隔壁室友這次確實戳中了死亡射手的痛點。

他望向與女兒的合照，默默收起又一次被退回的信件。

 

新任務，新隊友，同樣混亂的組合。差別在於，沃勒答應自己，如果完成即可提早結束刑期。

他必須把握這次機會，儘管敵手難纏，但沒有甚麼能比得過對親生骨肉的思念。

 

隊伍裡總有幾個佛洛伊德看不順眼的，除去迴力鏢隊長以外，那傢伙到哪都惹人嫌。

鋼虎，一個擁有莫名正義感，理論上來說與他們這群犯罪渣子天差地別的義警，不知怎麼也被編入隊伍。

勞頓懶得去揣度那女人心思，反正對自己來說，任務成功與否是唯一重要的。

 

儘管整起任務從一群人浩浩蕩蕩進入脫衣舞表演廳後就直奔往詭異的方向。

滿溢出舞廳的人造信息素令男人有些反胃。

身為賀爾蒙水平不高的普通Omega，每月僅有一天的發情期算是可接受的不便。相對來說，死亡射手也沒那麼容易受這些氣味干擾。

扣除掉能夠生育這個事實，勞頓與一個Beta男性差別不大。

只是那些女性的尖叫聲和誇張到令人無法直視的舞台效果還是令神射手相當不舒服。

 

喔，金髮娘泡其實挺有本錢的。若隱若現的純白內褲讓全隊人馬大飽眼福。

可惜任務期間他對任何人都沒有性趣。

並不是說佛洛伊德保守，而是你無法得知，晚上還一起翻雲覆雨的傢伙，隔天早晨會不會就直接拿槍指著自己。

在拿到任務報酬前掛點並非死亡射手的作風。

 

儘管如此，在得知敵手是不死穴居人，而他們必須為了一張聽起來就很瞎的卡片賭上生命後，勞頓實在很想辭職不幹。

至少在死前去見女兒一眼也好。

於是佛洛依德將領隊位置暫時交與那個不慎靠譜的女人，獨自前往猶他州郊區一所寄宿學校。

 

若非貴族學校們都要求家庭背景顯赫或至少身世清白，他肯定不會將寶貝女兒送來這種鬼地方。

室友抽菸又吸大麻就算了，距離學校不到幾百公尺還有個大毒窩，身為一位反派和單身父親，佛洛伊德覺得自己的心臟可能還不夠大顆。

幸好他的心肝寶貝並不真的躲藏在那棟建築物裡。

天知道死亡射手一度想剁了趕來阻止自己的銅虎，深怕追丟了這次以後便再也見不到女兒。

這樣不爽的情緒在被對方壓制在牆上時升到了最高點。

勞頓真的很討厭從後面來，各種意義上的厭惡。

尤其是還得聽他在那邊嘮叨著過去種種以及對亡妻的思念。

 

"我為我心愛的女人傾盡一切保護她，而你卻棄自己的女兒於不顧。"

夠了。沒人能這樣評論他們父女倆然後毫髮無傷地離去。

死亡射手給予對方一個極其兇猛的頭槌，隨後兩人一路扭打至樓下，甚至雙雙與老舊破損的消防梯一同墜落。

 

"我是看在你有孩子的份上才忍讓著。"

勞頓恨透了這些看不起帶崽Omega的傢伙。他用一根手指就可以讓那些性別優越主義者死得連自己母親都不認識。

還有該死的、總是來攪局的沃勒。

這下好了，女兒沒見到，還得聽令於自以為是的大情聖。

他恨這所有一切。鐵灰色的眼睛怒瞪著荒蕪沙漠。

 

連輪胎都與自己對幹。

媽的。

發情期前的賀爾蒙劇烈波動總是讓死亡射手難以控制情緒。

勞頓努力控制略微顫抖的雙手，深吸口氣，保持平靜姿態面對面帶嘲諷的隊友們。

 

"真沒想到你是那種有經前症候群的Omega，老兄......"

一個犀利眼神讓澳洲佬硬生生吞回這句幹話。

 

彷彿嫌麻煩還不夠多似的，那瘋女孩完全不受控制。

當然以為自己可以命令這群瘋子的銅虎也相當可笑。

哼，若非看在任務報酬份上，佛洛伊德怎樣都不可能心甘情願服從那人指揮。

 

死亡射手靜靜跟在現任隊長身後，一一搜查過所有房間。

"事情不太對勁。告訴沃勒我們找到冰霜殺手了，為她爭取些時間。"

 

他早該想到，區區幾個罪犯的性命那女人怎麼可能放在眼裡。

幾乎是本能般的，所有人聽到銅虎叫喊後隨即迅速往外衝。

 

爆炸衝擊波帶來的眩暈感仍然讓自己有些摸不著方向。

然而女人尖銳的吸氣聲還是讓訓練有素的殺手迅速回過神來。

"呃，他看起來不是很好......"

皮肉燒焦的氣味令人作嘔。

正如他們所有人一般，正義感過剩的黑膚Alpha也只是個脆弱的凡人。

這種程度的大面積燒傷就算及時送往醫院都不一定能保證存活。

 

"可憐的銅虎，我才剛開始對你感到興趣而已。" 小丑女哀傷的說著。

車內瀰漫一股低沉氣氛。

這荒郊野外連太平間都沒有，遑論醫院。

對軍人來說戰死沙場家常便飯。但佛洛伊德覺得，現下的班傑明特納-沒錯，身為前任隊長，他當然知道銅虎本名，並非有什麼不可告人的原因-可不一定會如此認為。

從捨棄了名譽的那時起，他們便再也不是軍人。

更何況現在的任務可與保家衛國完全沾不上邊。純粹為了個人私慾所行的殺戮，何來榮耀。

 

"怎麼悶悶不樂，夥計，你又重新成為領導者了，不是嗎 ? "

"那個蠢貨，倒也不失為正人君子，如此高尚。他永遠也不會明白我們只是牽線木偶，從來無法擺脫他人操控。"

迴旋標隊長難得說出幾句人話。

而勞頓只是死死盯著男人昏迷不醒的面孔。

 

這終將會是我們所有人的結局，他想。

 

 

死亡射手在其餘隊員都下車後才默默拿起筆形針劑，撩起鎧甲下擺扎往腹部。

腳旁傳來微弱呻吟，轉頭才發現原先重傷昏迷的銅虎勉強睜開一眼，默默望著自己。

"怎麼 ? 沒看過抑制劑 ? " 

本該兇惡的語氣因為對方傷患身分放柔了不少，但還是可以聽出Omega的煩悶。

"乖乖待著，別輕舉妄動。"

佛洛伊德還不忘"威脅"一下討人厭的傢伙，這才戴上頭盔，放心離去。

 

滿地鮮血與死屍。薩維奇已死，但自殺小隊這邊也付出了不少代價。

佛洛伊德阻止哈利奎茵跟隨，隻身前往大廳。

越發濃厚的血腥味昭示著眼前險惡困境。

極速手持卡片，挑釁著，要求自己爽快一發，直接讓他"上天堂"。

 

勞頓不敢分神瞟一眼旁邊眼看就要失血過多的銅虎，深怕任何閃神讓敵方有機可趁。

該死，不是叫對他好待在車上嗎 ? 難搞的Alpha。

儘管最終是那神來一刀讓死亡射手逮到空隙，將邪惡的極速者轟成渣滓。

就算沒有幫忙，自己也能解決，幾乎所有人都小看了神射手。

 

都快死了還多管閒事。

還要求隊友殺掉自己。

這都是哪門子的反派啊。

 

"我們才剛越過終點線。" "可是我救不了你。"

男人撿起那張引來無數紛爭，犧牲眾多生命的卡片，跪在即將死去的夥伴身旁。

 

"我已超脫這世間一切。包括救贖。"

勞頓握住那雙寬厚的大手，將卡片塞入其中。

"你也不想把這個給她，對吧。" 將死之人喉間竄出幾抹混濁低啞，像是在嘲笑這操蛋的世界。

"她不配擁有。"

 

佛洛伊德問起了那死於非命的未婚妻之名，腦海中浮現起一名溫柔婉約的黑髮女子景象。

看那幸福的微笑，對方肯定也想起曾經光輝燦爛的過往。

"Myoshi"

"很美的名字。"

 

他看著光芒由卡片而起，逐漸包覆對方全身，隨後緩緩消散。

雖然沃勒遲早會發現實情，自己肯定會完蛋，勞頓依舊覺得心底鬆了口氣。

最終，好人還是得了應有的結局。

他將已然失效的卡片交給沃勒，心想著該買怎樣的禮物去見寶貝女兒。

 

在沒人注意的角落裡，浴血之人又開始有了微弱氣息。

 

 

一個月後。

猶他州某座小城鎮裡，勞頓剛將女兒送回寄宿學校。

接連幾日與家人相處讓佛洛伊德心情不錯，於是習慣在沒有任務的日子裡直接找人解決發情期的Omega哼著小曲走向市區內酒吧，幸或許能碰上個看得順眼的傢伙。

好不容易找著一家沒有震耳欲聾搖滾電音的酒吧，卻發現裡面都是邊吞雲吐霧邊悠哉下棋的長者，佛洛伊德開始覺得自己真的是老了。

他撐著臉頰，無趣的坐在吧檯旁，喝著勉強入口的苦澀啤酒，有一搭沒一搭和看上去也想趕快離開這鬼地方的酒保聊天。

一位剛進門的壯碩身影引起神射手注意。身材不錯，光看著那肌肉糾結的結實臂膀佛洛伊德就可以想出各種玩法。

只不過......那張臉似乎有些熟悉......

他瞇著微醺的雙眼，想在昏黃燈光中看清對方面貌。

 

這他媽是怎麼回事 ! 

不該出現於此的人讓死亡射手心中警鈴大作，連忙拉過對方臂膀，匆忙來到鮮少人經過的陰暗小巷。

"媽的......你到底想幹嘛 ? " 

佛洛伊德疲憊的搓了搓臉，瞪著眼前與以往並無二致，只除了早該去天堂享清福的傢伙。

喔對了，短髮造型蠻適合班傑明的，其實。

某部分的勞頓依舊恬不知恥希望找到可口的人兒來操或被操。這種情況簡稱，發情。

 

"他媽的說好上天堂呢 ? "

"呃......也許......命運博士從一開始就搞錯那張卡的功用 ? "

死亡射手無言以對，光看身體人選就知道那尊金閃閃的頭盔其實不太靠譜。

"那找我有什麼事 ? " 佛洛伊德計畫迅速甩開這大尾巴，也許夜深後城裡的酒吧裡還會有不錯的獵物。

"來還個人情。"

"先欠著吧，以後總會用著。" 勞頓大笑幾聲。

如此耿直的傢伙果然與他們非同路人，隨即欲轉身離去。

 

下一秒，沉重的軀體瞬間將自己牢牢壓制於小巷裡滿是髒汙的牆上。

數日前令人不悅的掐架畫面再次重現。

"然而現在的你，看來，需要一點幫助 ? " 深膚色Alpha往Omega臀部隨手一掐，便沾了滿滿淫液。

"都濕透了還趕跑出來勾引別人，難道大名鼎鼎的死亡射手就這樣飢渴嗎 ? "

"Fuck ! 拿開你的髒手 ! "佛洛伊德想抽出隨身配槍-可惜因為不在任務中沒裝備腕管槍-給身後人來個幾發教訓，但隨即被察覺意圖的銅虎抽出皮帶將雙手捆得嚴嚴實實。

"唔...你他媽放開 ! "

雖然不確定這整齣鬧劇究竟是卡片搞的鬼還是另有其他陰謀，勞頓其實不介意和這樣一個猛男上床，何況上次合作裡對方也在自己心中刷了不少好感......

只是......至少找個乾淨點的地方做啊 ! 

他清楚就算是巔峰狀態也不可能徒手打贏銅虎-這可是打敗過蝙蝠俠的男人-身為在發情期裡的Omega勝算也就更低，而對方看來明顯屬於吃軟不吃硬的類型。

佛洛伊德明智的停止掙扎，反而開始以臀蹭著對方越發昂揚的襠部，將兩人褲子相貼處弄得一片溼滑。

他討好似含住身後男人粗壯的手指，以一種極其下流的姿態吮吸著。

Alpha陡然加重的喘息証實這是場成功的引誘。

 

兩人跌撞踏入酒店裝潢華麗的房間，連門都來不及關好便撲上去啃咬對方雙唇。

裝備隨著落地衣物撞擊大理石地板而發出響亮的鏗鏘，男人們的背影已然消失於臥室內。

佛洛伊德將對方推倒於柔軟床鋪，跪坐於自己腳上，開始飢渴的吮吸那條脹成紫紅色的粗大性器。

但顯然班傑明不是那種只顧著自己享樂的傢伙。

Alpha輕而易舉抱起重達180磅的男人，將對方轉為屁股朝向自己的69姿勢，隨即逗弄起那已然潮濕潤澤的小洞。

他先是用靈巧的舌頭舔了舔，品嘗著發情期Omega特有的腥甜氣息，隨後便長驅直入，闖進那足足有好幾個月都無人造訪的美好所在。

一如死亡射手與銅虎過往給人的冷硬形象，床上交纏的肉體們除開偶爾幾聲呻吟，並無太多話語交集。對方的身體反應已足夠誠實讓沉浸於情慾中的Alpha和Omega清楚該如何滿足彼此。

勞頓已經不耐的在深膚色男人毛茸茸的胸膛蹭著自己，從陰莖前端冒出的汩汩前液將對方身上弄得一團糟。賣力開拓領土的Alpha這才拍了拍那僅窄挺俏的臀部，示意佛洛伊德起身。

沒來得及詢問對方愛好何種體位，耐心已被消耗殆盡的Omega隨即背對班傑明，握住那根無比熱情的粗大性器便逕自往下坐。

被貫穿/填滿/撐開的感覺美好到令他忍不住尖叫出聲，不等對方有所回應便自顧自的騎乘起來，上下晃動著取悅自己。

而擁有性感深膚的男人也不阻止床伴的自娛自樂，反正夜還長著，有足夠時間讓他們玩遍任何姿勢。

終於在Omega馳騁的速度略為減緩之後，始終保持著仰躺的男人忽然坐起，連帶那根深埋對方體內的陰莖狠狠向前戳中那神秘的第二入口，逼出一絲甜膩的呻吟以及因過度敏感而不由自主的顫抖與收縮。

"寶貝，我們換個姿勢吧。"

不待對方有所表示，Alpha抽出幹得紅通通硬梆梆的性器，無視那些瘋狂流出大敞穴口的體液，將Omega抱上床頭，由於實木隔板的寬度所限，幾乎是半懸空操著眼前肌肉結實的頂級傭兵。

借助重力之便，班傑明甚至無須用力，只消略為鬆手就可以用對方重重落回自己陰莖上，甚至在這麼來回幾次以後，已經可以頂到深埋在內部的子宮頸。

Omega此時已經陷入某種狂亂，除了被插以外做無他想。以至於到最後，用光了最後一個保險套後仍舊毫無羞恥的懇求著Alpha繼續幹他。

 

 

隔天清晨，佛洛伊德被輕巧溜上床的晨曦喚醒。

身旁空無一人。

 

 

TBC or END ?


	2. 續章 : Life is SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前陣子重看SSHP，還是被這一對萌得不要不要，於是決定繼續自割腿肉，在極圈寒風裡養活自己www

【續章一】

 

有時佛洛伊德 ‧ 勞頓真的很後悔幾個月前自己將那張愚蠢的卡片塞回男人手中的舉動。雖然是難得的良心之舉，至少平行宇宙中沒有心的自己不用挺著五個月的肚子躲避一票追殺人馬。

媽的自己早該在套子用完時把Alpha一腳踹下去。

生活有時就是坨狗屎。

 

他閃過幾發子彈，暫時藏匿於貨櫃後方，迅速裝填上彈夾，探頭又幹掉了幾位槍手。

身手到底是不如從前了，畢竟很少有Omega能挺著肚子力戰軍方特種部隊。

佛洛伊德再次蹲下喘口氣，對腹中胎兒抱怨到 : "都怪你那該死的種馬老爹。"

此時一顆橢圓球的黑色物體滾至腳邊，死亡射手只來得及迅速撲往海面，祈禱水體的避震效果至少能讓他們不致於丟掉小命。

巨大轟鳴響起，加州灣一處海港的貨櫃區頓時身陷火海。沒能減輕多少的衝擊波到底還是讓男人失去了意識，載浮載沉飄盪於溫暖的海面之上。

 

一切都得從約略半年前說起。

 

勞頓在猶他州拉克馬某個三星小旅社床上清醒，身後熟悉的痠脹感提醒自己昨日是怎麼跟那個深膚色、種族天賦強大、臂力驚人的Alpha搞了一整晚。

他就知道那種虔誠的傢伙私底下都壓抑的不得了，一但爆發，轟，就變成無人能敵的狂野野獸啦。

死而復生的男人甚至可以單手提起自己按在牆上猛操。

佛洛伊德更深的陷入軟綿綿的被褥之中，太軟了，也過於安逸，不過誰在乎呢 ? 他已是自由之身，沒有任務，沒有緊追不捨的政府走狗，剛跟個Alpha猛男度過激情一夜。

沒有人能阻止休假中的死亡射手想著昨夜香豔場景給自己再擼一發。

 

碩大堅挺、尺寸傲人的深色肥屌狠狠捅入生殖腔，幾乎要把子宮內膜給磨出血來。拳頭般大小的精細器官牢牢包裹住噴張的雄性頭部，已然被操成了對方的形狀。

過多的淫水從兩人結合處噴湧而出，男人們就在泥濘不堪的織品上交配，進行生命最原始的和諧運動。

深膚的Alpha就連陰莖結也非常人大小，牢牢卡處宮頸時勞頓差點以為自己會就這樣被撐壞。

被灌滿的痠脹感一路直衝尾椎，早就射不出任何東西的性器顫抖著吐出最後一絲濁液，他兩眼一翻，在炫目的白光中失去意識。

"啊哈......"佛洛伊德再次射得自己滿手，意猶未竟的回味著被灌得滿滿盪盪的絕頂滋味。

等等......

被 灌 得 滿 滿 的...............

幹你娘機掰操他媽的無套中出 ! ! !

這下Omega徹底清醒了。

 

 

佛洛伊德從未如此虔誠的祈禱過事後避孕藥有效。

一個孩子已經足夠受了，他可不敢再要另一個。(媽的老子終於要退休享清福又來個拖油瓶 ! )

 

表面上，任務結束、恢復自由之身的死亡射手貌似過著抽菸喝酒陪女兒的閒散日子。私底下，佛洛伊德卻秘密追蹤著銅虎可能的動向，順帶與獄友們聯繫。

一但讓阿曼達華勒知道班傑明特納沒死，自己私自將黑卡用在隊友身上的是肯定會曝光。勞頓完全可以想像那女人會怎麼對待背叛她的傢伙。

爆頭已經算是相當幸福的死法了。

美夢監獄那邊傳來的情報顯示華勒樂觀估計只剩六個月的時間，事實上，能不能撐過三個月後聖誕節都無人敢保證。至少目前為止，黑卡的效用還沒被懷疑過。聽說被那女人不分晝夜地攜帶著。

另一方面，銅虎則是音訊全無。

傳聞中有人在舊金山看到過長相符合描述的人，但沒有一個說詞能證明特納究竟死去哪了。

雪上加霜的是，那根邪惡的塑膠棒浮現出代表噩夢的兩條線。

現在，佛洛伊德又多一項任務 : 物色合格又足夠保密，可以幫自己順利拿掉孩子又不會多嘴的產科大夫。

 

勞頓本想悄悄的，趁事態還沒太嚴重前處理掉這個麻煩，然而彷彿注定一般，自己的小秘密無意間被女兒-柔伊給撞破。

那天柔伊帶著室友，那個紅髮的，喜歡抽大麻和玩第一人稱射擊遊戲的女孩-艾莉絲，一起趁放假來到勞頓買下，位於學校附近的雙層公寓打GAME。

很可惜，儘管死亡射手是個注重細節的反派，他仍然如同大多數獨居的單身男性，毫不在乎的將任何垃圾丟進浴室那小小的婁子之中，完全不在意隱私是否外洩。

於是柔伊理所當然發現了她要當姐姐的證據。

於是目標任務轉為 : 尋找一位合格助產師，確保自己在生下孩子前不會被各路人馬追殺。

沒辦法，勞頓無法拒絕女兒嚴厲的，對於自己竟然想謀殺掉一位嬰孩的冷血指控。

女兒控你知道的。

 

佛洛伊德邊上網搜尋著擁有NRA*會員執照的合格助產士，邊在心底幹譙著那位無套中初又拔屌無情的該死Alpha。

遇人不淑啊，勞頓。他想。

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NRA : National Rifle Association，美國全國步槍協會


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原創角色出沒注意

【續章二】

 

銀白色的節日假期很快到來，即使懷孕也依舊沒荒廢鍛鍊的佛洛伊德仍保持著相當不錯的身材與緊實的腹肌，只有當褪下上衣時才能勉強看出漂亮肌肉線條中的一點弧度。

對於沒人擅長料理的三口之家-沒錯，紅髮艾莉絲也被算了進去，畢竟女孩來勞頓家蹭飯的次數甚至比親生那隻還多(有極大可能是由於佔據客廳顯眼位置的PS4主機和款式齊全的射擊類遊戲碟片)-解決聖誕大餐的最好辦法便是外帶餐館的美味食物。

鮮嫩多汁的烤雞和填充著辛香料的馬鈴薯泥構成了熟悉的佳節氣氛，洋溢著香甜奶油氣息的南瓜派更是大受女孩們好評，直說下次有機會一定要揪同學們去店內品嘗。

吃飽喝足後理所當然是拆禮物的驚喜時刻。佛洛伊德知道孩子們最近為了準備禮物可是沒日沒夜地忙著，也不讓自己探聽，神神秘秘的。相當值得期待。

他送了最新款的第一人稱射擊遊戲給艾莉絲，答應對方成年後帶她去靶場手把手實地教學。

給柔伊的是把小巧精緻的格洛克26，2018的第五代版本(5th generation Glock 26)，無論大小或操作的難易度都相當適合女孩入門使用。

多一分防備總是好的。即便華勒葛屁了，世界上想追殺自己的人也還有不少。

 

輪到自己時，佛洛伊德小心翼翼拆開了包裝精美的禮盒。

那是一副小小的手套、襪子和毛帽。嬰兒般的粉藍與粉紅交織成可愛的兔子圖案。

女孩們熬夜努力，織了寶寶的衣服送給自己。

勞頓花了好一會功夫才意識到淚水在不知不覺中早已浸濕雙頰。艾莉絲和柔伊從兩邊抱住自己，形成溫暖的圓。

他抹去濕痕，開玩笑地將多愁善感歸咎於賀爾蒙，卻無法自主的開始期待著一個真正的家。那是自母親病逝、父親酗酒家暴、自己為了反擊卻不幸誤殺兄長後，便再也不曾體會的。

HOME，佛洛伊德於心底默念著單字。他輕輕撫過尚未隆起的腹部，不禁覺得這是世上最美好的發音。

 

收拾好自己後，勞頓被女孩們纏著講述冒險事蹟，期間艾利斯甚至好奇的問起柔伊另一位基因提供者究竟是誰。

這可就尷尬了，因為連佛洛伊德自己也不太確定。

那時他還只是個二十出頭的楞頭青，作為陸軍少尉被派駐到海外執行任務。以年齡和女孩略帶深棕的膚色推算，另一位父親或母親很有可能是當地酒吧認識的陌生人，老套的一夜情中獎故事。

幸虧美軍福利確實不錯，從產檢到生產一路順利。

"就像下蛋一樣，都還沒覺得痛你就自己滑出來啦。"

女孩翻了翻白眼，懶得去嗆都一把年紀還流裡流氣的老父親。

倒是艾莉絲仍不死心，接著追問關於現在肚子裡那隻的故事。

佛洛伊德注意隱去了敏感細節，將上一次任務繪聲繪影地講述給孩子們。除開必然的血腥場景以外，一路上的荒唐和各有特色的隊友組合確實相當適合拿來當作睡前故事。

光命運博士曾經的宿主是為夜總會頭牌就足夠女孩們樂呵許久，更別提有時口音重到難以分辨內容的回力鏢隊長和總是狀況外的哈莉。

所有登場人物們都有各自精采篇章，只了班傑明特納，他幾乎被屏除於故事之中。

勞頓只用寥寥幾語帶過後來繼任隊長的前CIA探員，對於銅虎的死亡也未過多著墨，彷彿比起他人，這個改變了自己後半輩子的Alpha並沒有多大重要。

他並不打算讓那個男人更進一步參與死亡射手和女孩們，甚至包括未出世的寶寶的人生。此生再也不見是最佳方案，佛洛依德的家人們當然也不需要知道這號人物。

被精采劇情吸引走注意的艾莉絲和柔伊完全沒注意到自己是打著怎樣的如意算盤，關於孩子另一半基因提供者的問題也很快被遺忘。

反正肯定又是某段源自酒吧的衝動情事，無論Omega或Alpha，男人總是管不住下半身的動物。

 

聖誕過後新年接續到來，而美好假期總是絢麗並短暫。

女孩們回歸學校後家裡瞬間變得有些空蕩。幸好助產士蘿拉偶而會來陪自己聊聊天，確認懷孕近況，一起做些皮拉提斯，打打遊戲，保養槍枝，以及交換新款武器心得。

這位蘿拉確實擁有NRA會員資格，海軍陸戰隊退役，並連續五屆拿下猶他州步槍射擊總冠軍頭銜。(艾莉絲表示 : 完全就是真人版"蘿拉"。)

同時也是為相當細心並專業熱忱的助產士。

"產夫/產婦和寶寶都需要最好照顧和保護，無論是在心理，抑或物理上。" 她的個人頁面上如此寫著。配合以上令人滿意的經歷，經過一番面談後，勞頓相當爽快的雇用這位女性Beta。

他當然也問過對方為何走這行，擁有健美肌肉線條的蘿拉竟一改往常開朗，嚴肅說到 :

"作為軍人，我們前半輩子都看過太多死亡，甚至不少是由我親自擊殺。某位同為助產士的前男友給了靈感，如果這雙手注定沾滿鮮血，那新生命嘹亮的哭聲必定比死亡的囉音更富有意義。"

女人那雙犀利的灰眼望向佛洛伊德，聳聳肩，像是想抖落這沉重氛圍。

"我知道你是誰，死亡射手。曾經的頂級傭兵，被關入獄後淨幫政府幹些骯髒活。別這樣看我，我們都一樣，沒甚麼不同。差別只在於軍中那些傻小子們還不知道自己究竟是為何而拼命。"

"而我們很清楚。"

"只是為了活下去。" 勞頓低語著，蘿拉也同聲附和。

 

"放輕鬆，超級罪犯。現在的你在我眼中，只是個需要節制飲食和控制體態的孕夫。"

"來吧，為了寶寶，我們再來練習一輪呼吸。"

頂層公寓裡響起男人悲慘的哀號。

Beta助產士嘴上說不在乎，實際根本樂於"操練"這位底子不錯的準爸爸，是個標準的魔鬼教練呢。

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章走溫馨歡樂風，下章開始各種危機四伏  
> 死射大概是最苦命孕夫沒有之一(?


	4. Chapter 4

【續章三】

 

某個早春的傍晚，佛洛伊德捧著幾大紙袋的食物回到公寓。一切看似與往常無異。

五個月大的肚子已經開始凸顯存在感，他不得不先將手上東西擺一旁，這才開始從口袋深處挖出鑰匙。

喀咑。鎖扣被轉動的聲響有些微不對。

男人裝作若無其事的樣子捧起紙袋，卻在繃緊神經同時悄悄握住藏於後腰的槍械。

大門咿呀地打開了。乍看之下，室內擺設似乎與出門前並無太大不同。

勞頓不發一語，先放下了幾包紙袋，隨即抽出不離身的傢伙，上膛，一一巡視過所有房間。

他在客房臥室裡找到入侵者留下的證據。擺放於窗台的一疊信紙微妙的有些凌亂。故意一陣子不去清理的窗框灰塵也昭示著有人觸碰過的痕跡。

理所當然，他們不會留下指紋或什麼太明顯的證據，但這些已足以令經驗老道，躲避仇敵多年的死亡射手立刻收拾行囊，遠離這個已不再安全的家。

抱歉，勞頓。但扮家家的時間結束了。男人對自己說道。

 

他發了簡訊給柔伊和艾莉絲，表示自己將會出遠門一趟，公寓短期間內會先租給別人，要女孩們短時間內乖乖待在學校，哪也別去。

柔伊肯定能懂自己的暗示，只希望艾莉絲別太衝動而做出傻事。

 

對於蘿拉，勞頓僅僅表示自己已不再需要個助產士，並從匿名海外帳戶中匯了一筆為數不小的資遣費給對方。

作為一名友善雇主，他還親筆寫了封道別信。那封文辭並茂的信表面上看來是對於違約提前辭退了堅毅勇敢的女性Beta感到抱歉，但如果不仔細看，卻絕無可能發現封底暗藏著一行小字 :

505

GO FIND B.T.

 

不到一小時功夫，曾經充滿笑語和溫馨氣息的公寓再度回歸空寂。

 

 

差點以為自己會暫時從頂級傭兵退休的男人沒有忘記先回老巢拿取裝備。

舊的鎧甲勢必要經過一番改造，以往過於貼身的設計需留點空間給劃地為王還白吃白喝的傢伙，考慮胎兒安全或許還要提升點防震係數。

幸好其餘老夥計依舊輕易上手，死亡射手並沒有荒廢太多技能。他仍然是那個可以單兵作戰，衝鋒陷陣並幹掉一整個小隊的超級反派。

 

自己安置於天眼局的內線表示華勒還活著-真是天大不幸-只是已虛弱到要無法不靠輪椅行動。這次的追捕大概是死前的奮力一搏。勞頓很清楚，如果那個老婊子注定下地獄，她是不可能不多拖幾個人下去的。

勞頓決定一路沿著最後傳出有銅虎蹤跡的加州海岸追查。雖然很不想承認，但綜合各項評估後，這位完全不想再有瓜葛的Alpha倒成為最佳盟友選項。

目前唯一可能無償幫助自己的，也只剩下他了。

佛洛伊德毫不猶豫遵從著理性思考後得出的戰略行動，卻拒絕去想，心底的那份渴望究竟來自何方。

他無視午夜夢迴裡每每出現的堅實臂膀，並深信著當獨自解決孕期熱潮時浮現的那雙深色大手，不過是又一個綺麗的春夢。與他人無關。與情愛無關。

 

可惜沒能等勞頓哀嘆完自己終究是年紀大了變得多愁善感，華勒的人先一步找到了他。

應付一個小隊綽綽有餘，兩個小隊可能勉強應付，但將死之人多作怪，阿曼達這女人不知發什麼瘋，一次派來整個特種兵排。

這兵力都可以滅掉幾個黑幫了好嗎，佛洛伊德已無力吐槽。

他真的不想知道華勒心底在想啥，只能肯定萬一不幸被抓，等待自己的絕非如往常美夢監獄那般，輕鬆度日。

可惜天上諸神沒有聆聽死亡射手的祈禱。

當緩緩沉入加州灣的溫暖海域時，Omega不禁胡思亂想著。

HOPE，與HOME多麼相像的一個詞，而自己，恐怕是兩者皆無了。

 

對於無辜的孩子，他只能表示抱歉。

可憐的小傢伙，希望你下輩子能去到更好的人家。

 

 

慘白燈光啪的打到眼皮上，佛洛伊德費力眨掉了刺激光源帶來的淚水，試圖搞清楚目前處境。

喔，好極了。早該下地獄的女人正站在自己面前呢。

 

"嗨，華勒。真高興見到你。不過在敘舊以前，能麻煩告訴我一下......"

 

"這裡是第幾層地獄嗎 ? "

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赫然發現銅虎無論本名還是藝名(?)的縮寫都是BT。


	5. Chapter 5

【續章四】

 

要不是已經虛弱到無法離開輪椅，死亡射手深信華勒絕對會衝上來給他一拳。

幾乎是萎縮在輔具角落的女人早就難以看出曾經威風統領著地下美國政府的樣子。對比全盛時期氣勢凌人的阿曼達，眼前乾癟枯涸的生物似乎只是披著華勒的皮，不安地在死將臨頭之際蠕動著。

"佛洛伊德......勞頓..."

嘶啞的聲響毫無威慑力，唯一還能證明這就是天眼局首領的，大概只剩那雙燃燒著熊熊怒火的黑瞳。

"你該知道，那些背叛我的人......將會有何等下場。" 女人艱辛的吐出這句威脅。

雖是出自贏弱之人口中，但在場所有人都清楚。

只要阿曼達華勒還存有一口氣，死射恐怕都將過上生不如死的日子。

 

這種情況下，大概也只有佛洛伊德能笑得出來。

他舒展了下前些日子由於東奔西走，被水腫折騰而有些疲憊的雙腳-感謝政府，至少他們是把自己綁在椅子上-輕鬆自在的反問著 :

"哦，我怎麼不記得自己做了什麼對不起你的事 ? 還是說，華勒，你想成為肚子裡這傢伙的便宜老媽 ? 能夠有美國政府幫忙養孩子可真是榮幸啊。"

雖然有點困難，佛洛伊德到底還是從那張皺縮的臉上看出了不屑，或許還有更多的惱怒。

"這倒不必，孩子另一位父親也在這裡，我就不打擾小倆口的好事了。"

語畢，一個渾身血汙，幾乎看不出原先面貌的男人被扔進牢房。起初尚能勉強維持鎮定表面的死亡射手終究還是扛住過多預料之外的信息。

或許普通人不會發現，但華勒可絕對沒錯過男人臉上的一瞬抽搐。

"哈，說什麼笑話呢 ? 隨便扔個髒兮兮的Alpha就說是孩子的爹。阿曼達，我從未見過你犯如此的低級錯誤。" 勞頓試圖掙扎。

"胎兒DNA顯示雙親為佛洛伊德勞頓和......班傑明特納。" 華勒也許是想要嘲笑的，但那也只是讓她的臉扭曲成更加詭異的模樣。

"我想，你們可以好好考慮。或許在這裡待上幾晚後，會有人願意來告訴我......"

"那次任務後，到底發生了什麼。"

黑膚Alpha以病危之人不可能有的氣力轉動輪椅揚長而去。若要佛洛伊德評論，這場景可以排得上生涯最驚悚的前三名。

 

幸好牢房門關緊後，原先束縛雙手的鎖銬也自動解鎖(儘管看這款式，有必要時華勒隨時可以再把自己鎖回去。遠端遙控，哈。)，看來他們到底還是沒興趣為個懷孕的Omega裝上尿管。

雖然佛洛伊德覺得地上那傢伙可能會需要。

他走過去，試著踢對方幾下。

好極了，毫無動靜。

除開令人厭惡的蹲式馬桶，自己還得面對滿屋子的血腥味。

佛洛伊德已經開始想念頂層公寓裡的免痔馬桶。

 

確定了躺在地上的男人還有呼吸後，勞頓甚至好心將對方擺成不會被自己吐出來的，不管是血還是其他什麼嗆死的側臥姿勢，這才放鬆躺到硬梆梆的床板之上。

這是幾天以來第一次好好的躺下休息。佛洛伊德決定放空心神，什麼也不想，就這樣滑入該死甜美的睡眠。讓未來的自己去煩惱該怎麼應付華勒吧。

 

第二天死亡射手成功在陰暗狹小的牢房內醒來，並沒在半夜被人拖出去轟成肉醬。

幸也不幸。

幸運的是照這樣拖下去，阿曼達那個老婊子遲早有一天會葛屁。而不管接手這爛攤子的人是誰，佛洛伊德都有辦法提供政府幾個不關押...或至少不追殺自己的好理由。

不幸的是，今天還是得挺著肚子在著狹小到令人幽閉恐懼症發作的牢房裡晃圈，使用對孕夫來說各種不友善的設施-包括那萬惡的蹲式廁所-以及忍受總是破壞自己計畫的Alpha的血流得到處都是。

幸好他們沒把自己的戰術靴拿走，勞頓可以免於擔憂不小心就踩得一腳髒汙。

總之，監獄並不是個適合養胎的地方。他得想個辦法把自己弄出去。

 

佛洛伊德決定先好好整理目前的情況。他想不通阿曼達究竟想對他、對特納、或甚至對他們的寶寶做什麼。

如果出於純粹報復心態，他們早就被生吞活剝無數次，靈魂尖叫的想逃到地獄，而不是好好地坐在這裡苦思。

好吧，可能只有自己和寶寶是"完好無缺的"，死射瞥了一眼仍在地上躺屍的傢伙。這場景真眼熟啊，他想。

想要弄清黑卡的效用是否還在 ? 可惜鑑於死人不會講話的真理，除非是命運博士那般的神棍，誰也無法給出確切答案。

等等......佛洛伊德再次看向地上的男人，在自己眼前的，可是貨真價實-死而復生的-"死人"啊 ! 

而且這死人還搞出了新生命。呵呵，魔法什麼的都去死吧。

勞頓不會承認自己當下朝那個地方用力踏了三下。反正都已經傷這麼重，不差這一點。

 

話說回來，想逃離死神魔爪的阿曼達理所當然對死而復生的銅虎感興趣，但連自己也一起被抓 ? 還被與關鍵之人單獨隔離 ? 這在美夢監獄可是前所未聞。

佛洛伊德無論如何也想不通阿曼達對於自己除了報復以外的計畫。

難不成......這黑卡所帶來的影響，並不僅僅是讓特納復活 ? 想想那天晚上，對方詭異的舉止。

為何復活後第一時間是來找自己 ? 為何突然對一個從來看不上眼的Omega感興趣 ? 而且這麼剛好，一次沒保護措施的性行為就中獎 ? 

 

勞頓緩緩撫過隆起的腹部，不明所以感到一陣寒冷。

幾個月來在他體內吸食著養分，一寸寸壯大的......到底是什麼 ?

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜準爸爸們，看來是個不簡單的寶寶呢www


	6. Chapter 6

【續章五】

 

在第二天接下來的時機裡，佛洛伊德花了點時間清點手邊工具，搞清楚自己正位於監獄的哪個方位，以及暗搓搓擬定著下一步行動。

地上躺屍的那位偶而會發出一些呻吟，除此之外勞頓也只能從對方越發穩定的呼吸確認狀況似乎逐漸好轉。

 

約莫第三天近午時，班傑明特納第一次睜開雙眼。

彼時傷重之人尚無法清楚說話，而勞頓自己除了分點用水泡軟的麵包給對方以外也不想有更多交流。

他對於那探究犀利的眼神有些不自在。

 

直至第四天般晚，Alpha首度開口 : 

"我聽見了你和華勒間的對話。"

於是死亡射手知道，該來的總是躲不掉。

 

絲毫不意外，銅虎對剛復活後那幾個月沒有完整記憶，只留有對片段光影與氣息的印象。當男人再度清醒時，已成為大批人馬目標。

寡不敵眾的落敗，被刑求逼供，在無法動彈的情況下得知自己喜當爹，被人趁昏迷偷踹了幾腳，最終於臭轟轟的地牢裡醒來。

這與勞頓想像中的天堂差得不是一點遠，豈止慘字可形容。

如果死亡射手還有某種我們稱之為愧疚的情感，他或許會承認是自己踹了那幾腳。

嗯，可惜沒有。

 

勞頓放低雙手，讓床沿陰影恰好擋住自己比出的暗示，表面上則繼續和銅虎一來一往聊些足夠勁爆卻沒有任何實質意義的話題。

"嘿，老兄，沒有要你負起責任的意思。養孩子什麼的，本人可是經驗老到。"

(手語 : 華勒還知道些什麼 ? )

銅虎哼了一聲，搖搖頭表示自己也毫無頭緒。

"不過要是某人願意貢獻點奶粉錢的話老子也不會拒絕。"

(手語 : 那老女人的目的是 ? )

"我想死亡射手的傭金已足夠養活一群足球隊。" 好啊，一開口就嗆人，勞頓毫無掩飾地翻了翻白眼，而即便如此他也注意到對方偷偷瞄向自己腹部的眼神。

(手語 : 該死 ! 她要孩子做什麼 ? )

 

"......對你來講，這就只是個該死的意外。不是嗎 ? "

"我不知道。" 這回班傑明也無力地閉上雙眼。

 

之後的一段時間內兩人再度陷入沉默，勞頓瘋狂思考著從這地獄般處境脫困的方案。而特納......這傢伙只是維持原姿癱坐在地，像個死人一般，差點害佛洛伊德上前再次確認對方呼吸脈搏。

在如此嚴密的監控之下-勞頓才不相信阿曼達這個神經兮兮的老婊子沒時時刻刻監視兩人-任何輕舉妄動皆有其風險。

鑒於自己現在不只擔負了一人的性命，這些風險很可能是難以估計並承受的。

 

突然間，不祥的腳步聲響起，沉重的軍靴陣陣擊扣在地。佛洛伊德可以分辨出有一列訓練有素的小隊正接近他們。

"跪下 ! "

護衛們大喊著衝進來。出於長期牢獄生活的本能，佛洛伊德立即雙膝跪地，無視因重心改變而略有些不穩的身子，邊鬱悶的聽著電子手銬再度喀咑一聲鎖起。

 

"佛洛伊德 · 勞頓。"

"真心享受你在我眼前跪下的樣子。"

 

去死吧婊子。勞頓想著。

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

【續章六】

 

華勒肯定是走投無路了。

瞪著眼前輪椅上的女人，佛洛伊德心想。

 

關押時間既不足以讓兩人透露出對方想要的訊息，期間缺失的審問拷打也證實死射方的資訊並不真是阿曼達想要的。

他們打算直接對他的孩子動手。

勞頓狠狠壓抑湧上心頭的反胃感，偷偷伸手摸向戰術靴。

當初天眼局沒能把這個從自己身邊拿走就是個巨大的錯誤。

然而即便有了武器，現場維安人員數目仍遠超過自己能對付的範圍。算上戰力未知的銅虎，他也無法確保兩人能安然脫身。

除非犧牲對方。

 

明明特納才是欠自己一條命的人，死亡射手仍遲疑了那麼零點幾秒。

這對佛洛伊德來說，非常不對勁。

非常、非常的不對勁。

他早已不是那個可以眼也不眨，一槍轟爛隊友腦袋的冷血反派。

天煞的頂級傭兵竟然有了弱點，佛洛伊德可以遇見自己不遠將來的死期。

 

正當兩把來自戰術靴內摺疊構造的腕管槍已充膛完畢，隨時可以向眼前眾人掃射之際，整座美夢監獄突然響起刺耳警報。

有人越獄了。

 

趁所有警備人力被吸走注意的一霎那，死亡射手以極其柔韌的肢體動作將原先銬在身後的雙手扭轉至前。

阿曼達華勒沒來得及吭聲，正中額際便多了個黑乎乎的洞口。

願你永不得著安息。佛洛伊德 ‧ 勞頓如是說。

 

無論那個策畫越獄的倒楣傢伙是誰，他或她都幫了勞頓一筆大忙。

幾乎所有多餘的警力都被調派去支援越演越烈的暴動，而華勒死亡的消息也隨著其餘隨扈被殲滅而消失於陣陣鈴響當中。

勞頓混跡於眾多逃出籠子的反派之間，趁亂趕緊摸出美夢監獄。

期間下腹偶而傳來垂墜感，像是生理期時的不適。儘管感到不安，但死亡射手沒有多餘的心力來管這件事。

他得先確保自己能逃離這噩夢般的處所。

阿曼達已死，但遲早會有人找上自己。

 

佛洛伊德沿路解決不少守衛，也盡量避開反派間老早互看不順眼而造成的鬥毆，然而正當他乾淨利處理掉面前三位敵方時，突如其來的下腹絞痛令死亡射手來不及躲掉側面來襲。

預想之中的痛擊並未到來，只見班傑明特納微喘著站在自己身後，雙手滿佈著鮮血，腳旁是昏死過去的士兵。

媽的，他都忘了還有這傢伙。

克制著雙手別下意識撫上腹部，佛洛伊德無視對方試圖伸出的手，起身，繼續亡命天涯。

 

"呦喔喔喔~這不是死亡射手嗎 ? 你是專程回來看我的嗎 ? " 

"哈莉......" 

殺了華勒可能已經把自己一年的幸運值用完，勞頓只能瞪著不知從哪跳出來的小丑女，思考一槍崩了對方是否合適。

"哎呀呀，這不是早就出獄花天酒地的死亡射手大大嗎 ? "

.......很好，現在連迴力鏢隊長也加入這群烏合之眾。

簡直自殺小隊再現啊，勞頓。

要不是沒剩幾顆子兒，佛洛伊德也想給自己來一槍。

 

死亡射手打算甩掉這群麻煩貨，遠離這是非之處，也許到歐洲或南美，總之給自己找個安靜的地方好好休養。

這幾個月以來的破事就算身為超級反派也有些吃不消。

然而勞頓最大的敗筆在於，他始終忘了身邊還有個沉默且強大的男人。

 

美夢監獄旁某處人煙罕至的郊區，眾反派們意外的看著銅虎將死射一把敲昏，扛上肩頭。

 

"要我說，這畫面簡直妥妥的強搶民女。之後是要送入洞房膩 ? " 迴力鏢隊長隨手開了罐可樂，姑且當作慶祝。

"嗚嗚，這可真太讓人感動惹。" 來自哈莉 ‧ 奎茵-一把鼻涕一把眼淚-的感性發言。

 

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

【續章七】

溫潤而帶著粗厲舌苔的肉舌正舔拭著自己。

那似若無骨之物緩緩從耳際蔓延直下，調皮的劃過嘴角，卻不肯施予一個真正的吻，反倒集中攻擊著會使所有Omega酥軟的下頷與脖頸交接之處。

如此接近他的腺體，那代表畢生承諾的器官。

這令佛洛伊德不禁顫慄。還沒有人如此靠近過自己的核心。

承諾，這令人害怕的......詞。 

 

沒來得及細思，那條蛇一般的活物已緩緩吻上還未脹起的兩側乳房，細細的，如同奶貓吸吮般的逗弄著上頭紅櫻。

陣陣潮熱從尾骶骨竄起，勞頓伸出雙手，試圖仰身捉住對方不安分的頭顱，看上去卻像是親自將雙峰送至Alpha嘴前，任其恣意品嘗。 

有些腫大變深的乳頭被無微不至的服務著，那舌幾乎描摹過上頭每一寸紋理，兩側豔紅皆被口水潤澤至閃亮著水光，於昏黃燈下驕傲的挺立。

他差點就這麼達到頂峰。胯部不安分地朝前戳刺著，被對方好笑的固定住。

來自唇齒的膜拜途經隆起腹部，輕聲朝裏頭傢伙打了招呼，隨後便毫不猶豫的，大口含住自己的硬挺。

來不及壓抑住的呻吟自口中脫出。高溫、潮濕、緊緻，且規律收縮的口腔與其間玩鬧嬉戲的小舌將勞頓直直推向邊緣，他幾乎可以看見那道白光。

但可恨的Alpha已打定主意延長這場遊戲時間。 

濕滑的小舌緩緩自柱體剝離，甚至從頂端牽出了道銀絲。唾液與前液的混合顯然足夠黏稠，幾乎依依不捨般的，汩汩下墜。

脹大發紫的陰莖被層層晶亮液體包裹著，於頂峰邊緣顫顫巍巍，看上去竟意外地可口美味。要不是後方還有個蜜穴等待品嘗，男人實在捨不得就這麼離去。 

 

孕期中的Omega私處或多或少都帶點特殊氣味，像是春雨過後的森林般，潮濕而充滿生機。

聽上去與佛洛伊德本身充滿金屬和火藥味的信息素截然不同，但不知怎麼的，兩者搭在一起竟也意外的和諧。

有點像是打叢林戰的感覺，死亡射手想著。

如同隱蔽性極佳的敵人一般，難以得知在腎上腺素的狂潮之下，何時會迎來最終的頂峰。

鑑於自己早就搞不清後穴瘋狂湧出的淫水究竟是來源於本身，抑或該歸咎對方的賣力舔舐，他只能猜想，Alpha大概離贏取這場戰役之時不遠矣。 

 

幾根手指不可能滿足自己，佛洛伊德仍舊渴望著被真正屬於Alpha的性器填滿、貫穿。

沒有哪種人造物能取代貨真價實的陰莖，那糊滿雙方體液、沉甸甸的、隨著脈搏一下一下鼓脹跳動之物。

而幾乎就在對方頂到孕期Omega紅腫外翻宮頸的下一秒，他狠狠地達到高潮，並睜開雙眼。 

 

自己身處於某個小房間，入眼處淨是普通公寓的裝潢。

一部分的勞頓-主要是身為Omega的那部分-仍濕著並無比想要，但多年來的經驗使這位反派無視下身昂揚的需求，弓起身子以防衛之姿探查陌生環境。

死亡射手理所當然於第一時間發現了所處地盤有他人存在。

下意識摸索出身旁可用武器-在這種情況下是玻璃杯的碎片，雖不稱手但也免強堪用-佛洛伊德將利器扔向氣息所在之處。

毫不意外被對方接住。

而直到再度被壓制回床上，Omega這才認出自己又栽在同一人手中。 

 

 

"媽的都不出聲，是活膩了想被老子幹掉嗎。" 

 

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

【續章八】

 

由於先前撩人夢境和一番打鬥的關係，Omega雙頰染上了緋紅，在男人的絕對壓制下微喘著。

隱約可以感受到室內瀰漫的，散發出渴望訊息的信息素。而Alpha恰好就跨坐在佛洛伊德尚未消退的硬挺上方。

意識到尷尬的瞬間，兩人就這麼陷入沉默。

 

佛洛伊德仍舊是先發制人的那位。

在破口大罵、理解狀況、意識到處境不利後，咱們的頂級傭兵先生一秒決定豁了出去。

他索性曲起雙腿，牢牢盤上眼前Alpha精壯的腰身，以滿懷惡意的笑容甜膩問到 :

"願意幫可憐無助的懷孕Omega解決點小問題，猛男 ? "

說完還緩緩蹭了蹭對方同樣有相當分量的下身。

 

如同被踩著尾巴的貓咪般，班傑明像看到什麼髒東西一樣瞬間從自己身上彈開。抓緊空隙，佛洛伊德好好賞了對方左頰一拳。

難得以孕夫身分得瑟著，男人敢怒不敢威的畫面讓佛洛伊德打從心底感到舒爽。

對方顯然已經受夠自己的胡搞蠻纏，冷冷丟下一句"安分點，別亂跑。"便從房內離去。

勞頓花了三秒鐘思考是否無視那幾乎算不上警告的宣言，最終還是決定躺回床上好好給自己擼一發。

反正這床墊肯定是要燒掉的。

一個挺身，擺脫早就被弄得黏糊糊的布料，佛洛伊德前後併進撫慰著被忽視已久的慾望。

 

高潮後的清明期確實適合拿來擬訂計畫。

排除雜緒後的腦袋輕易列舉出帶著Alpha逃亡與否的利與弊，至於特納本人的想法則不在考慮範圍之中。

佛洛伊德決定前往自己位於懷俄明州州北，距離水牛城約150公里一處城鎮的安全屋。

那是個人口約20萬，不大不小的城市。既沒大到會使人一眼在地圖上發現，也有足夠的人口基數使一對Alpha/Omega伴侶能輕易混跡其中。

當年剛生下柔伊時，自己曾在此度過一段還算愉快的日子。

 

但首先得讓固執又不肯變通的Alpha放棄那"回頭尋求政府援助"的可悲想法。

華勒是死了沒錯，如今上台的也正好是黑婊子以前的政敵沒錯，但這不代表他們"謀殺"政府高層的罪名可以因此一筆勾銷。

佛洛伊德相信無論如今掌權者是誰，都不會輕視自己未出世孩子的潛在威脅。

畢竟事件源頭可是人人都渴望擁有的，那張"黑卡"啊。

 

意外的是，特納聽完勞頓計畫後，只是默默走出房外。

死亡射手一頭霧水的跟上，隨即發現對方正發動著一輛有些年頭的小貨卡。

 

"上車。" 他說。

沒等佛洛伊德說第二句話，Alpha又淡淡的補了一句 :

"如果想在午夜前抵達懷俄明，最好別再拖拉磨蹭。"

 

自己的人生已經從八點檔狗血劇變成公路劇情片了啊，勞頓無不自嘲地想著。

 

旅程說不算長，但在處理完兩人假身分和偽造逃去加拿大的紀錄後，剩餘漫漫路程中，再也沒有人說過一句話。

 

 

即便自己從未了解過眼前沉默的男人，佛洛伊德依舊無比慶幸，這樣的組合只是暫時的。

感恩讚嘆Omega自主權益法，他不用一輩子與這個無趣的傢伙綁在一起。

 

仍舊，未來的幾個月看起來不怎麼好過。

與器大活好卻只能看不能吃的Alpha同居，對所有處於飢渴期的孕夫來說，皆無比折磨。

 

 

庸庸碌碌的城市裡搬來了一對新人，丈夫帶著伴侶回童年時曾居住過的家鄉待產，平時在健身房裡兼任教練，雖然看上去嚴肅，但私底下被婆婆媽媽們評價為熱心助人的好小伙。

他可愛的伴侶大部分時間待在家中休養。偶爾撞見Omega挺著肚子出來散步時，這可愛的一對也總是親切的與鄰居打招呼。

 

 

然而沒有人知道的是，每當夜裡，Omega便會獨自驅車前往城市彼端，而他的丈夫也對隔天沾染上陌生Alpha氣味的伴侶未置一詞。

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

【續章九】

 

 

身為崇尚自主開放的Omega，勞頓真心完全，完全不介意和眼前死氣沉沉但身材尺寸都相當不錯的Alpha做。

前提是對方樂意。

 

並不是說每個孕期Omega都會像自己一樣時常處於飢渴狀態。

但佛洛伊德那該死的前列腺，很不幸的，位置稍微比平均高了那麼一些些，恰巧處於被腫脹子宮壓迫下方。

這使得我們冷酷無情的死亡射手，在進入第三孕期沒多久，便逐漸開始在某些特定姿勢或大量運動後感到性致高昂。

 

當面前就有活生生的強健肉體時，何必尋求塑膠玩具的撫慰 ? 

某個與往常無異、平靜的傍晚，佛洛伊德算準了對方就寢時間，偷偷摸上了Alpha的床。

 

皎潔月光下沉睡的斑傑明看起來意外年輕，加上仍保持著清爽俐落的短髮，硬是模糊了那些歲月與傷痛帶來的刻痕。

原先分明的肌肉線條絲毫沒有因幾個月來的折磨和各方面壓力淡化，結實飽滿的胸肌隨著每次呼吸在被褥底下起伏。

白色被單恰到好處，並引人犯罪的遮蓋了大腿上半部與其餘核心肌群。可以想像還有更多精實的腹肌，以及，蜇袱著的龐然大物被隱藏其下。

僅身著輕薄睡袍的佛洛伊德輕巧溜上床，在不吵醒對方的狀況下愉悅的跨坐上Alpha有力的腰部。

他掀開被褥，暴露出特納完美的軀體。藉著已經濡濕大半的臀部，佛洛伊德挪動已有些沉重的軀體，一下一下蹭著男人尚未覺醒卻仍份量十足的胯部。

伴隨漫長而磨人的擺動，Omega緩緩解開睡袍唯一的細繩。

他俯身，細細嗅聞班傑明一如既往厚實且穩重的信息素。

 

Alpha終究是驚醒了。在那雙因握槍而長滿老繭的手來得及撫上黝黑肌膚之前。

他大力將對方推開，幾乎一刻也不眷戀地離開仍留有體溫的床鋪。

沉默緩緩滲入兩人之間越發擴大的裂隙。

也許是看見了Omega眼底的什麼，班傑明竟先開了口，而非像上次一般決絕離去。

 

"對不起......我只是不...我不能......"

高大的男人支嗚著，一反平日的冷靜沉著。

 

"抱歉。" 

這回輪到死亡射手道了歉。

他明知對方心底有那不曾放下的身影。

 

Omega攏了攏散開的睡袍，低頭下著逐客令。

"走吧。這裡不需要你。"

腳步聲漸行漸遠，沒有一絲慰留。

 

佛洛伊德跨坐在仍留有濃重Alpha氣味的被褥上磨擦自己，幾根指頭艱難地繞到身後取悅著濡濕已久的洞口。

即便對這樣的自我撫慰已感到厭倦，這副極度敏感的身軀依舊沒能支持多久便繳械投降。

 

也許是某種詛咒。

白光襲擊的前一刻，勞頓腦中浮現了那對佳偶曾經幸福的畫面。

 

真羨慕啊，能夠那樣被愛著。

 

而伴隨高潮後脫力而來的，是陣陣空虛冷寂。

待死亡射手意欲翻身，找尋舒適的位置入睡時才發現。

唯一一條能蓋的被子早已被各種濕黏弄髒。

 

 

媽的。

 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

【續章十】

 

他在年輕Alpha的臂彎中醒來。

 

"你該走了。" 

佛洛伊德向身邊赤裸的男人下達逐客令。

畢竟你不能保證這些花錢買來的玩物能一整晚都老老實實待在一個看似毫無自保能力的懷孕Omega旁而依舊維持手腳乾淨。

擁有漂亮棕褐色肌膚的男人-或者該稱為男孩也較恰當-紳士的在對方額上留下一吻，靈活起身穿衣。

男孩確實值得如此高的評價。勞頓維持著側躺姿勢，默默欣賞即將離去的美景。

加上那雙擅長吐露甜言蜜語的唇與和天使臉龐毫不相襯的邪惡尺寸，這所費不貲的夜晚難得讓死亡射手稍微不那麼煩躁。

 

已經延續了幾周的焦躁感幾乎讓自己乾枯。

 

還剩下兩周。佛洛伊德想著，還有兩周，他那飽受折磨的下半身即將迎來解放。

天知道現在死亡射手唯一想做的只是好好來一場足底按摩，最好加上溫水坐浴和痔瘡乳膏。

然後大吃特吃一場，再把那他媽煩人的前列腺切掉。

 

距離上次懷孕實在過了太久，以至於勞頓幾乎那忘記那些雙腳浮腫、靜脈曲張，和再怎麼飢餓也容納不了更多食物的，被擠壓的胃部。

幸好隨著胎位下降，前列腺被壓迫的感覺已沒有剛開始時那般強烈-當然也可能是感覺疲乏的關係-不至於幾個小時就得處理褲子上的污漬。

 

佛洛伊德透過汽車旅館寬敞浴室內尚未被水氣覆蓋的那部分落地鏡觀察著自己。

浮腫的下半身，突兀隆起的腹部以及其上驚悚的爬滿著青紫色的妊娠紋。

孕期尾聲逐漸脹起的胸部並沒能給人帶來多少快感，上頭盤據了深棕的，瓶蓋般大小的乳頭反倒彰顯出Omega早已非第一次生育的事實。

大概也只有花錢買來的婊子願意操自己，或者被操。

 

勞頓嗤笑了一聲，緩緩沉入注滿熱水的缸中。

希望這操蛋的局面會是最後一次。他還想多留點錢給寶寶買奶粉及尿布。

 

 

作為一個同居人，班傑明其實表現的不差。

除去他們所扮演的"伴侶"根本沒有夫夫之實，銅虎令人意外的點滿家居技能。

看在不用天天吃外賣份上，佛洛伊德甚至願意忍受對方的無趣。

當然，家事什麼的自己也會幫忙。雖然對死亡射手來說，收衣服大概意味著將衣物從架上全數扯下並一股腦塞進櫥櫃。

逐漸顯懷後，這些舉手投足的小事也全都被班傑明包辦。佛洛伊德閒到天天窩在沙發上保養槍枝，甚至還在軍事科技雜誌上開了自己的專欄。

要不是有堅持每日鍛鍊，勞頓懷疑生完第二胎後會腫到連自己女兒也認不出。

 

尾聲將要到來。

佛洛伊德瞪著隨身攜帶的小球，裏頭有著當初柔伊和艾莉絲他們織給寶寶的衣物。

就快可以見到他們了。

他的家人們，柔伊、艾莉絲、也許偶而還有蘿拉。

死亡射手想念這些，如同"家"一般的存在。

 

水牛市中心的公寓裡，有著一對Alpha，Omega伴侶，以及他們即將出世的孩子。

但這遠遠稱不上是"家"。

佛洛伊德側臥著捲曲在床上，獨自一人默默倒數著回家的日子。

再一下下，他告訴自己。不用太久，他便能回到愛著自己，也為自己所愛的人們身邊。

 

也許懷孕確實讓身體虛弱了些，明明仲夏已至，裝飾溫馨的房間卻沒能增添多少溫暖，反倒有股寒意直竄脊椎。

佛洛伊德摸了摸環住左手無名指的偽裝用金屬，而其上，冷焰灼人。

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下只是作者的murmur沒興趣可pass :
> 
> 剛好遇到公投時事，想來講一下自己對於"家庭"的想法。  
> 只要有一男一女(或在ABO世界觀裡的一個Alpha和一個Omega)就可以構成一個家庭了 ?  
> 顯然不是的。  
> 如果家的核心是關乎愛，那是否由一男一女組成似乎並不那麼重要。  
> 相信沒人會反駁，死射心中完美的家庭圖像包括了女兒、女兒的室友以及如同隔壁兇巴巴卻面惡心善的阿姨般的蘿拉。我們又怎麼能說這樣的家是畸形的，是不美好的呢 ? 
> 
> PPS : 這篇結局可能不會是傳統意義上的HE，甚至兩位主角到最後都不會"在一起"。先打個預防針以免有人看完後想痛毆作者www


	12. Chapter 12

【續章十一】

 

 

預產期前一周，佛洛伊德最後一次約了網路上物色的年輕Alpha。

 

儘管資料裡的年齡顯示為23歲，那孩子看上去簡直沒比柔伊大上多少。

即便身為反派，勞頓也有些自己的原則。

整個晚上，除了咬開對方後頸線體，補充些Alpha信息素以讓自己好受些以外，他們什麼都沒做。

倒是聽男孩講述不少坎坷的人生經歷。

 

幸福各有面貌，而悲劇總是相差無幾。

他們這些貧民窟出身的傢伙，又有哪個沒類似的經歷 ? 

 

是該慶幸自己沒成為年紀輕輕就生下半打孩子，靠賺皮肉錢度日的Omega，抑或傷春悲秋的感嘆那些絕不可能擁有的，屬於"正常人"的人生 ?

這麼想想，也許還該感謝他那酗酒家暴的父親。

勞頓早在十幾歲的年紀便學會子彈的威力，並於往後日子裡以此維生。

 

儘管久違的Alpha氣息確實舒緩了緊繃已久的精神，孕程接近尾聲時不時的收縮感讓佛洛伊德幾乎一夜難眠。

他帶著陌生男人的氣息與一臉疲憊回到他們暫居的公寓之中。

毫不意外遇見了正準備外出工作的特納。

 

只是那微微的一絲神情，便足以引爆佛洛伊德壓抑已久的不滿。

Alpha被重拳惡狠狠地拋摔至牆上。要不是基於體型差異，那雙緊緊揪住班傑明領口的手可能早已將他凌空提起。

 

"別以為你那皺眉沒人看見 ! 老子可是瞧得一清二楚。"

"有什麼意見就當面講啊 ! 孬種。"

極具攻擊性的火藥味信息素不受控制，極其兇猛的竄出。饒是銅虎也不免為之嗆了一下。

 

眼見對方緊抿著唇，絲毫沒有要反擊的態勢，佛洛伊德反倒更為火大。

腹部傳來的陣陣抽痛使他難以控制積壓已久的情緒，怒瞪著雙眼，唾沫星子幾乎全數飛濺上對方臉龐。

 

"怎麼 ? 偉大高尚的銅虎不願意對懷孕的Omega出手 ? "

"你就是個偽君子，知道嗎 ? 偽君子 ! "

"光明正大的英雄何必忍受與四處勾搭Alpha的婊子蕩貨為伍 ? 我看你也厭倦了吧，這一切的謊言。"

 

沒有減緩反倒持續加劇的痛楚令佛洛伊德不得不停下來，嘶聲喘息。

FUCK，真不是時候。

前一胎的經驗告訴自己，卸貨時間恐怕提前到了。

 

"......去醫院。"

銅虎仍滿臉徘徊於厭惡和不知所措的表情，好不容易清了清嗓子才憋出句話。

"呃......我沒有受傷。"

 

"你個蠢貨 ! 老子他媽要生了 ! "

佛洛伊德強行將自己扒離開對方溫暖厚實的身軀，以不可思議的冷靜指揮著班傑明盡快拿上早已準備好的住院用品並於短時間內前往醫院。

天知道他多想像個普通的、即將臨盆的Omega就這樣一頭埋入伴侶肩窩，哀號著乞求撫慰。

可惜這並不現實。

男人縮在副駕駛座上，努力回想著蘿拉曾教過自己的呼吸法。

信息素違背了主人意願，悄悄伸出幾縷觸鬚輕拂過身旁Alpha。

毫無反應。

 

儘管如此，銅虎仍相當紳士的扶助Omega腰身，幫助他移動到急診推床上。

醫師內診後判定離進入第二產程還有些時間，兩人只好尷尬地待在待產室裡，相對無言。

佛洛伊德只好將對方打發去買些飲料或食物-他連早餐都還沒吃，確實是挺餓的-儘管單獨待在有些空曠的房間裡略令人不安，但總好過滿溢出整間病房的尷尬。

他聽著胎心監測器發出的規律砰咚聲，邊期待著這場折磨早日結束。

還剩幾個小時。

就快了。

 

當然也不要太快，至少得等麻醉生效。

老子可是為了無痛分娩花了大筆銀子，死亡射手咬牙切齒地想。

 

上天垂憐，小傢伙出來的過程確實不是太痛苦。

大概就像是屁眼被人剪一刀後又用力撐爆的感覺。

 

聽到孩子哭聲的剎那，佛洛伊德確信，這是許久以來第一次感到愉悅。

 

"是個男孩。"

 

勞頓努力低下頭看著窩在自己胸前的，軟綿綿、熱呼呼又皺巴巴的一團。

哈囉啊，小夥子。

 

也許是錯覺，似乎有那麼個人，俯身於自己的髮梢印上一吻。

"辛苦了。" 

 

然後他被溫暖的，像是柴火燃燒般的氣息圍繞住，沉沉陷入睡眠。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總算生了(跟死射大大一起擦汗


	13. Chapter 13

【續章十二】

 

微微的，略帶刺刺麻麻的痛感從下體傳來，喚醒了仍有些昏沉的死亡射手。

大抵是麻醉終於退了。

他甫睜眼，便見到班傑明抱著他們的孩子，畫面和諧的彷彿自宇宙大爆炸以來這對父子便存在在那。

寶寶長的真像他的另一位父親。

直到特納帶著又驚又喜的眼神望過來，佛洛伊德才發現自己確實將心裡所想說了出口。

 

"但他擁有跟你一樣的眼睛。" 對方笑著對自己說。

 

佛洛伊德愣住了。

這還是他第一次見到班傑明笑起來的模樣。男人將近一年以前無遺憾的，解脫的微笑不算的話。

Omega有些心虛的撇開眼，手忙腳亂試圖從床上坐起來。

一旁特納連忙將寶寶放回嬰兒床內，協助將病床搖高，隨後再度抱起孩子交給對方。

 

小傢伙早就因兩位父親連串忙亂的動作不安哭鬧著，佛洛伊德只得迅速扯開鬆垮套在身上的病人服，將一邊乳頭塞進這麻煩製造者嘴中。

儘管不會那麼快產生乳汁，但有個東西可以吸吮確實讓寶寶安靜下來，沒多久又沉沉睡去。

這幾乎要讓勞頓想起那些不分日夜奶孩子的艱辛歲月。

那是段辛苦卻滿含著幸福的閃光點的回憶。

 

"呃...我先去泡個牛奶 ? "

特納顯然對眼前場面有些尷尬。

 

"你知道怎麼泡奶 ? " 

儘管疲憊使得這句話沒有他本該有的犀利，但才剛說出口，佛洛伊德立刻發覺自己似乎對眼前男人過於嚴厲。

他在對方離去前深吸了口氣，嘆息道 :

"嘿，虎仔(Tiger)，就......稍停歇吧。"

"無論我們之間...這種...不管該叫什麼的關係，都不該讓它影響到孩子。"

 

死亡射手低頭看著寶寶，深怕在此時見到對方臉上的表情。他沒資格要求什麼。

"你隨時可以離開，沒關係的。我也不是第一次照顧孩子了，不用覺得欠我們任何事物。"

 

勞頓差點脫口而出"老子比你要有錢的多"，但連作者也知道，這樣相當毀氣氛。

 

兩人之間的沉默維持很久，直到腳步聲漸行漸遠，佛洛伊德才終於不那麼緊繃。

他愣愣地看著懷中的小兒子，然後望進了雙跟自己一模一樣的灰色眼睛。

 

一瓶溫牛奶貼上臉頰，轟隆隆的嗓音自上方傳來。

"這樣的溫度還剛好吧 ? "

 

"你這傻瓜。"

"應該再熱一些的。"

死亡射手放任自己一點一點的靠上對方厚實身軀，偷偷吸取Alpha夾雜著金屬氣息，像是用來撥弄爐火的翹棍的味道，邊為那可悲的，不由自主的，墮落的未來感到絕望。

 

他似乎愛上了有婦之夫。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感情戲真TM難寫 
> 
> \- by 沒談過戀愛的母胎單身人士


	14. Chapter 14

【續章十三】

 

 

他那時以為，這不過就是場暫時的迷戀。

 

就像人們說的......那啥......"吊橋效應"，只因為在自己最為脆弱的這段期間裡，對方是他身邊僅有的人，所以產生了某種親暱的錯覺。

也許等風頭過後就會改善，沒必要為此大驚小怪。

 

比起這些不甚重要的小事，佛洛伊德寧可放更多心思在產後的復健上。

他積極補充蛋白質，除開照顧寶寶的時間裡接不斷增強著訓練強度，試圖在最短時間內恢復死亡射手該有的狀態。

 

這對新手爸爸們的一天通常始於清晨五點。

勞頓起床、出門晨跑並順便帶早餐回家，特納在此之前處理好大小家務並用預先擠出的奶水先餵飽孩子，接著兩人換手，班傑明去上班，佛洛伊德則留在家中照顧寶寶、完成專欄、並照自訂菜單開始一天的訓練。

午餐通常來自昨晚班傑明料理的剩菜，即便隔了夜依舊美味不變。

下午死亡射手繼續著訓練課程，其中穿雜處理些來自政府的情報，確保兩人尚未被新任天眼局頭子盯上、確保柔伊他們過得還好、順便探聽些來自線人的、無論黑白兩道雙方的消息。

 

當然中間也點綴了些諸如奶孩子、換尿布、處理吐奶，甚至是陪寶寶玩耍等，身為家長的日常。

如果班傑明當天恰好不用上下午班，這些雜事就會淪落到他頭上。佛洛伊德則趁機前往健身房使用些家裡沒有的器材。

偶而Omega也會去靶場練個幾發，以免手生。

 

話說回來，即便兩人說好了晚上輪流起床餵哭嚎不休的孩子，這依然無法保證任何一位能獲得足夠且品質良好的睡眠。

就算是那些輪到班傑明的夜晚，佛洛依德仍在每次聽到哭聲的剎那驚醒。

他既清醒又混鈍的躺在自己床上，聽著隔壁房間傳來窸窣聲響。事先擠好的母奶被從冰箱內拿出、加熱，然後是男人低聲哄孩子的輕柔語調伴隨著逐漸緩和的哭聲。

偶爾還會有孩子柔軟的、如同鴿子叫般毛絨絨的甜笑。

 

這些不知為何，使人內心暖洋洋的小插曲依舊無法避免這對新手爸爸們越發深重的黑眼圈。

佛洛依德便常常在下午工作的空檔，與寶寶玩著玩著就豪不自覺進入了夢鄉。

於是某天傍晚，班傑明回家後發現這樣的景象。

 

客廳裡一遍昏暗，安靜的彷彿無人存在。

黑髮Omega赤裸著上身，僅僅著一條拳擊短褲，毫無形象、四仰八叉的躺臥在長沙發上打著盹。

他們的寶寶同樣安詳地俯臥在自己父親胸前，小小粉嫩的嘴唇還鬆鬆圈在Omega腫脹的乳頭旁，維持著吸奶姿勢沉沉進入夢鄉。

不由自主掛上一抹微笑的班傑明躡步自房間內取來毛毯，試圖在不打擾到父子倆的狀況下避免他們著涼。

 

顯然即便處於疲勞狀態，死亡射手也不可能不為一點風吹草動驚醒。

毛毯尚未完全覆蓋住Omega身軀前，勞頓已然睜開惺忪睡眼。他朝著-名義上的-丈夫眨眨眼，並在能反應過來前便展開笑顏。

"嘿，虎仔。" 佛洛伊德倦兮兮的嘟囊。"今天晚餐吃什麼呢 ? "

男人輕巧的自沙發上起身，小心翼翼護住寶寶脆弱的脖頸，幾乎本能般的靠向Alpha。

"你可以期待一下。"

對方也朝佛洛伊德挑了挑嘴角，俯身親吻寶寶後便著手準備今晚的豐盛料理。

 

直到落坐於餐桌前，聞著帶點味噌香的魚湯和燉肉，死亡射手才終於意識到。

這是場完美的角色扮演，而某部分的自己竟希望時間永遠停駐在這一刻。

 

他垂眸，望著碗裡來自異國的食材化做土黃色粉塵，於液體內懸浮飄盪。

今晚的湯，終究還是鹹了些。

 

"嘿，虎仔。能夠嫁給你的人，一定會很幸福吧。"

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是整篇文裡最甜的一章，之後劇情就要直轉而下惹(請勿拍打作者。
> 
> BTW，雖然機會看起來不大，假如今晚平權勝利的話，可以考慮燉碗紅燒肉宴請鄉親父老XD  
> #INLOVEWETRUST


	15. Chapter 15

【續章十四】

 

 

如果當初是他先遇到的他 ? 

如果自己不曾是反派，不曾成為他最痛恨的罪犯 ? 

 

佛洛伊德發現自己有時會陷入這樣毫無意義的、永無止盡的空想迴圈。

特別是在那些失眠的夜裡。

 

其他Omega為著身體上的無法調適、對於照顧新生兒的未知和不確定性而惶恐，害怕著伴侶不再愛這樣不完美的自己而陷入憂鬱，勞頓卻必須擔憂下一秒會找上門的仇家。

死亡射手沒時間，也沒資格抱怨所謂的產後憂鬱。

即便如此，他仍不由自主地一遍遍感嘆著。

錯誤的時機，與錯誤的感情。

 

大約在小薩米兩個多月大時-班傑明以他祖父的名字將寶寶命名為薩姆爾，佛洛伊德對此完全沒有意見，畢竟自己也沒有任何值得紀念的家人-美國政府終於再度想起他們手上曾有個好用的棋子。

死亡射手的通緝榜單重現江湖。

相隔將近一年，佛洛伊德意識到，這次，自己恐怕得真正地離開。拋下那些不知該稱為何的東西。

 

他默默收拾好一切，將那些無法連繫至死亡射手本人的帳戶全數留給班傑明和孩子。這幢三房兩廳的小公寓不消多久便失去了另一位男主人曾存在的痕跡。

一個小小的手提箱子，絕大部分是佛洛伊德用得襯手的武器，這便是他能帶走的所有。

 

兩人照常的過日子，工作、養家，相敬如賓的飾演著一對新手父親。偶而佛洛伊德會看著小薩米天使般的睡顏陷入沉默，但也沒能說些什麼。畢竟，不會有人記得。

離別前夜，勞頓喂完夜裡最後一頓奶，輕拍著孩子後背，直到奶聲奶氣的嗝被打出，他仍抱著懷中小小軟軟的一坨，輕輕搖晃著。良久，直至天邊已泛起魚肚白。

佛洛伊德彷彿可以見到，那不存在的平行世界裡的自己，滿懷喜愛的將睡著的寶寶放回嬰兒床，返回主臥，躡手躡腳鑽進丈夫溫暖的懷中。

他會壞心的用冰冷腳掌貼上對方腿肚，然後獲得懲罰性的，向大熊一般的令人窒息的擁抱，以及深吻。

 

而徹夜未眠的勞頓清醒著，放下了自己的孩子。

 

他還記得替班傑明帶上早餐，那家兩人都喜愛的街角咖啡廳總會在清晨五點半新出爐一批可頌。

也許一張字條仍是必須的，儘管這場荒謬絕倫的拋家棄子實在沒什麼好寫。

佛洛伊德想了想，歪歪扭扭的寫下幾個字。

 

對不起。

 

為何道歉勞頓也說不清。

為冷血的拋下親生骨肉 ? 為霸佔了不屬於自己的位置 ? 為所有可笑而自以為是的決定 ? 為自始自終都是場錯誤的自己的人生 ? 

該說對不起的人可多了，佛洛伊德想。特納這老小子該為此感到驕傲才是。

 

死亡射手摘下左手無名指上那枚廉價的戒指，本想隨字條放在早餐旁，猶豫了幾秒後又塞回牛仔褲口袋裡。

清晨的社區裡，除開一輛老舊皮卡發動離去的聲響外，寂靜無聲。

 

 

柔伊開門後見到的便是這樣一幅景象。

幾個月沒見的父親壓低帽簷快步走入宿舍內，不等她出聲便緊緊抱住自己，力道之大讓柔伊還以為這會是兩人此生最後一次見面。

佛洛伊德沒留給兩人太多時間，他匆忙將什麼東西塞入女兒手中，低聲耳語著 :

"不要看。"

柔伊尚一頭霧水時便發覺父親早已無聲無息地消失。

女孩展開手中被揉得有些皺褶的紙張，上頭是一個陌生男人與初生嬰孩的合照，而孩子的另一位雙親從胸部以上便被撕去。

相片背面寫有地址。

 

門外，整列特警持槍瞄準國際通緝要犯，戴鴨舌帽的男人舉起雙手，緩緩跪下。

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章完結  
> 可能會也可能不會有個番外，看有沒有人對這兩隻無緣的過去有興趣


	16. Chapter 16

【續章十五】

 

換了個頂頭上司的天眼局同之前其實沒有太大差別，自殺小隊們仍舊時不時出任務，替政府解決掉那些不便說明白的骯髒事。

幾個月前那場逃獄暴動的兇手似乎還沒找到。或換個死亡射手更願意相信的說法是，他們早就找到了主謀並將之徹底處理，無聲無息的。

不管怎樣，都與他們這些底下的小卒子無關。佛洛伊德幾乎機械式的完成任務，一面倒數著還有多少日才能去探望女兒。

新任長官給的條件比阿曼達那個黑婊子要好得多，每完成五起任務就可以有三日的探視時間。

 

起初，柔伊甚至不願提起那誰都心知肚明的存在。佛洛伊德只當作女兒還在生自己的悶氣，畢竟，逃跑成慣性的老爸看上去完全不可靠，而勞頓確實也下意識迴避有關那對父子的一切。

彷彿這一年來發生過的事從不存在。

 

那枚被隨手塞進口袋裡的戒指，後來被連同狗牌一起串著，戴在離心口二點三吋的位置。

佛洛伊德一次也沒有拿出來看。

 

要說有什麼不對勁，小丑女恐怕是唯一發覺貓膩的傢伙。真令人驚喜，不是嗎，哈莉 ?

某次再平常不過的任務中，小隊隱藏的位置不幸暴露，敵方榴彈幾乎同天女散花般直直撲向他們。冰霜女大規模冰凍了那些襲擊，而偶有的一兩個漏網之魚對自殺小隊成員來說幾乎毫無威脅。

然而死亡射手只是默默站著，任由一枚榴彈以完美的拋物線降落身旁。

以男人的本事，早該在那枚武器達到最高點前一槍將之轟爛。

可他沒有。

佛洛伊德只是站著，看上去對即將到來的死亡無動於衷。

 

哈莉 · 奎茵及時推開呆愣住的隊長，用球棒將榴彈打了回去。伴隨不遠處的爆炸聲響，那根剛吻過爆裂物表面的棒子再度親上死亡射手雙頰。

小丑女居高臨下望著跌坐在地的男人，用力以棍尖戳了戳對方胸膛。

"你他媽是怎麼回事 ? 想害死大家 ? "

男人不耐的撥開球棒，起身往反方向離去。

即便戴著面罩，看不見對方真正的表情，擁有精神科醫師執照的瘋女孩仍感覺到了對方傳達出的無聲信息。

在某個瞬間，佛洛伊德 · 勞頓並不介意自己的死亡。

 

好咧，這傢伙總算開始有趣了。哈莉心想。

 

然而這樣"有趣"的小插曲也就發生過那麼一次。

其餘時間裡死亡射手仍按部就班完成所有任務，毫不留情，絕對冷酷。

像隻失去了靈魂的娃娃一般，哈莉評論道。

當事人並沒有多說什麼，只是盤算著這次該買些什麼禮物給女兒。

柔伊要上大學了，也許一部不錯的車會是個好選擇。

 

佛洛伊德以為自己的人生大概就是如此。可能在不遠的未來裡死於某次任務，抑或上天仁慈的話，能活著看見女兒擁有自己的家庭。

太早立flag對故事主角來說很要不得，死亡射手尤是。

 

 

幾年後，某個初春融雪的午後，死亡射手中途擺脫任務夥伴，偷溜到猶他州這個說大不大、說小不小的城市。

他想說服自己這樣做沒什麼好處，被發現的話又免不了一頓責罰，但雙腳仍不由自主的來到了這闊別多年的地方。

將面容隱藏在衣領和層層圍巾底下的男人望著街對角，一對父子顯然剛採購了些日常用品，踏上返家途中。

男孩似乎在地上發現了什麼，拉著父親衣角示意對方停下。

那是隻來不及去度冬的燕子。

深膚色的男人陪兒子蹲在地上，小心翼翼用多餘的紙袋將早已凍僵的小生命裝起，挪到一旁融雪後新生的綠地。

"小燕子會去哪裡呢 ? "

奶聲奶氣的童音響起，似乎對沒來得及救鳥兒感到難過。

"燕子姐姐會隨著那些融掉的雪一起上天堂喔。她會有雙嶄新的、雪白的翅膀，輕輕一搧就可以和那些漂亮的天使們為伍，再也不會痛痛了。"

"那我希望燕子姐姐快快上天堂，去找小天使玩耍。"

男孩摸了摸微微隆起的小土丘，許下純潔天真的願望。

 

他的父親們欣慰地看著這一幕。

顯然自己可以放心離去，佛洛伊德想。他們看起來過得很好。

至少，班傑明會把他們的兒子教得很好。不會再有下一個反派。

 

 

沒人看到角落裡，男孩幾近純銀的眼瞳閃爍了幾下，小土堆發出微微的光芒，不一會兒又歸於平靜。

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結灑花~  
> 接下來要開始填那篇wonderbat的坑了(作者努力灑土中


End file.
